Two Dancers Against the World
by OppaiShiri
Summary: Who knew that a simple walk in the woods during the middle of the night could change everything?


**Two Dancers Against The World**

* * *

 _Azura remembers the Summoner summoning her to another world._

Azura walks along the dead of night, absently admiring the moon from above. It's times like these that she remembers who she really is. Holding a hand to her chest, she eyes the amulet 'round her neck intently.

She honestly... _hates_ the thing.

She reminds herself that, if it weren't for the object in question, then many lives would've been lost; including Kamui/Corrin. And her mother... _no_ , she assures herself. Thinking of the dead now wouldn't do anything. Sighing, she looks around the forest. It's oddly quiet this time; not a soul would seek her now at night. ' _Thank goodness_ ,' she thinks, ' _I can only socialize with my allies for so long_.'

The rumors around her were true: she simply wasn't a people's person. Always and forever a mysterious water maiden . Inside, it always hurt that others felt this way about her. However, even she knew it was the honest truth.

 _Who could trust someone they don't even know?_ And Azura was definitely someone no one knew to heart; an exception being Anankos, her own even a dragon such as he knew nothing but the sweet smell of homicide. As for her mother, well…

 _Some things were better left unsaid._

Holding a breath, she stops herself once she hears a rustle of grass nearby. Panicked, she steps back to the shadows of the trees. Curious, she brushes past them and sees a familiar figure. Her heart is beating against her chest, and she can't help but stare in amazement.

And whoever it is is... _dancing_?

"M-My word," is all she can say. Laslow turns around and smirks under the moonlight of the moon. He almost looks serene under the moonlight,

' _almost_ ' she thinks 's far beyond a simple word or two. A player, a heart of cards, an ace. However, she's reminded that she's not the only mysterious personas of this world. No, there are three others.

And one of them is standing right in front of her.

"Ah, milady," says he, bowing slightly with a lopsided smile. Azura blushes; and thank goodness it's so dark he can't see. "I didn't know you were a night timer. Care to join me for a dance?" She nods, grateful for a night of passion finally, and they dance. He wraps an arm around her waist and she has both hands holding onto him as they sway under the moon. Azura notices his steps are far more stylistic than hers. There's a certain...something about them that she simply couldn't put into words. "You've been...practicing?" she asks, her voice just a tad, a tad curious.

"Always," he says simply, " _always_."

"Mmm. Are you...self-taught?" she asks, as she's so engaged to what he could possibly be thinking of dancing so late at night as she, and almost misses a step and trips. Laslow catches onto her, and she feels ecstatic.

That is, until he stops suddenly.

"Can't say I have," he says, chuckling, a light in his eyes now, "though you could say...my mother is a good teacher. You actually kind of...remind me of her." he says softly, as they start dancing again, only for him to realize,

"S - sorry! No, that's just stupid. I can't compare you to a relative of mine. I-forgive me, milady," he bows, suddenly, and she can't resist the temptation to laugh. And it's genuine. It's not one of those gentle ones she has with an ally like Felicia when the maid is being so silly. It's not those laughs once she wins a victory from a well fought battle. No, this is a feeling she's forgotten to have. And with a stranger, of all people.

It's funny what the world can do to people like her.

"No, no, it's quite alright," she says evenly, "people compare me to others all the time. It's nothing to worry about," She smiles this time, turning to him, "I'm curious, now. Who _IS_ your mother?" They now slow their dance to even steps; walking over to a nearby log and looking across the view of these waters Azura knows so well. She can practically feel the whole forest around her. It's only when he opens his mouth to speak does she pay attention. Intently, she stares. She notes his eyes are a lovely hazel; something she hasn't noticed before. Until now.

"Speak of this to no one," he says eventually, "but…"

"You and I aren't from this world." He says casually. "Actually this is the fou- _second_ one I've been in. As for my mother, well," his hesitance is enough to earn a sympathetic look from Azura.

 _Some things are better left unsaid._

"I understand," she says, emphatically.

"Then do you know that I'm a ladies' man," he asks with gusto, holding onto her hand and kissing it. ' _Thinks he's so charming_ ,' she thinks with a smirk; slapping him playfully. "Oh, do SHUT UP, prince perfect. And. Well, I know that you are quite the...charmer." she muses with a wry smile. "Other than that, you're mysterious. Just like me.

"It's clear to me now. You seem...different from the others." Azura says seriously; their dancing coming to a close. His eyes widen for just a moment. And then, he laughs it off with a smile. ' _But, it doesn't even reach his eyes_ ,' the water maiden thinks with a frown.

"I suppose so." He looks up at the sky. "Maybe one day...we'll see them again."

She looks up, too, holding his hand in hers.

"Agreed."


End file.
